


Friday afternoon

by Sinnets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Keith has not entered highschool, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnets/pseuds/Sinnets
Summary: After school rings out on Fridays most go home to enjoy the weekend, but Keith goes to the staffroom to start off the weekend a little differently.Please heed the tags, this fic features underage character.





	Friday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> If you have clicked on this fic without looking at the tags properly, this is the final warning; KEITH IS UNDERAGE AND ALSO UNDER THE AGE OF SEXUAL AUTONOMY IN MANY COUNTRIES, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THAT TYPE OF CONTENT.
> 
> That said, I do not condone the actions taken in this fic irl, even if it is entirely consensual and depicted as a romantic relationship on equal terms here. Fiction is different from reality, I just like exploring taboo relationships, that is all.

Gym was the last class of the week, and since Keith was on the track team no one asked any questions when he said he was going to stay back. Personnel were still on the premises so if he needed help he only needed to go to the main building,but there was only one specific teacher Keith wanted some _ help _ from.

 

“Shirogane-sensei,” Keith knocks on the door to the teacher’s lounge, still wearing his gym uniform. Only one other teacher was present, but she was hastily making herself ready to go home for the day.

 

“Hello Keith,” Shirogane-sensei said before making a breif pause to look to his colleague, “see you next week, Altea-sensei.”

 

Altea-sensei flipped her long hair and shifted her gaze between Keith and Shiro, understanding darkening her eyes, “yes, have a  _ nice _ weekend, both of you.” She adds a small  _ I konw i will _ as she walks out the door and down the corridor.

 

Keith takes a step inside when they are alone, his shorts are hiked as high as they can go and his stomach twists in anticipation when he sees how Shirogane-sensei looks at the way the flimsy fabric dig into the crease of his thighs and outlines his small dick. His voice trembles with excitement when he says, “could you unlock the tool shed for me?”

 

Shirogane-sensei takes a moment to deliberate, looking cooly at Keith, one eyebrow raised.

 

Keith realizes his mistake and quickly adds, “please, sensei.”

 

“Sure,” Shiro grabs his keychain and stands up, gently placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder to lead him. The walk to the shed is quick, they don’t run into anyone and for that Keith is glad. Anyone still here this late on a Friday probably wouldn’t be out roaming the halls, anyway. Keith’s pulse spikes every time he feels Shirogane-sensei’s hand squeeze his shoulder or his thumb stroke his neck. By the time they actually stand in front of the shed Keith’s tiny dick is fully hard, easily visible for anyone who might look. 

 

When the door opens Shirogane-sensei pushes Keith inside and they boy stumbles only because he is so eager to get started. He doesn’t have time to turn around though before he’s shoved up against a box horse, lifted up and laid against the roughed leather on top. Almost immediately large hands are on his asscheeks, spreading them before a clothed cock rubs up against his ass.

 

“I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Shirogane-sensei groans as he pushes his dick against Keith’s hole, so intimate with Keith’s body he knows where it is even with their layers on. 

 

“M-me too, sensei,” Keith moans, arching his back to push back against the pressure to his ass, “I wanted your dick so bad.”

 

Shirogane-sensei groans at the confession, “I can imagine, you little slut. Did you touch yourself?” 

Keith nods, “yes sensei, I couldn’t stop thinking about your dick.”

 

“Such a naughty boy,” Shirogane-sensei grunted before pulling Keith’s shorts and briefs to the side, exposing his pink rim that was winking in anticipation for what was to come. The boy must have played with himself earlier today, because the hole was glistening with lube. Shirogane-sensei tested his theory by pressing a finger inside, and the boy’s body easily accepted it. 

 

Keith mewled at that first contact, clenching encouragingly around the big finger fucking him, “I-I can take more, sensei!”

 

Shirogane-sensei chuckled, “are you sure about that?” The teacher skipped the warmup and immediately shoved three fingers inside his student, earning a surprised squeak to accompany the way Keith’s ass stretched around his fingers.

 

“S-senseiiiiii,” Keith moans and moves his hips in time with the movement of Shirogane sensei’s hand. He obviously hadn’t stretched  _ this _ much and Shirogane-sensei takes his sweet time getting the boy used to the stretch before he starts scissoring his fingers. It takes a while to prepare Keith, him being smaller than most of his peers and Shiro being bigger than most of his own, but when his four fingers easily slip in to the last knuckle the boy is ready. 

 

Keith lays panting and moaning against the box, enjoying the stretch his teacher subject him to. He doesn’t whine when the fingers inside him are removed, but that’s because he knows what comes next and goes up on his elbows to turn and see how Shirogane-sensei pulls his cock out. Keith’s mouth waters at the sight and his breath hitches when he feels that slick tip against his stretched hole. He lets out a breathy moan when the pressure turns to a stretch and he feels his insides shudder before he relaxes to make the process easier. He feels every ridge and vein of his teacher’s cock as it forces its way inside him, and each elicit a loud noise of pleasure from him. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Keith,” Shirogane-sensei says when he bottoms out, grinding against the boy’s ass to  _ really _ make sure Keith feels all of his huge cock. Keith can barely circle it with both his hands, so that his ass can take it so beautifully is a testament to his lust for cock.

 

“I-I loooove you, senseiiiiii,” Keith mewls out, his eyes unfocused and mouth wide open around his pretty sounds. Shirogane-sensei chuckles and leans forward, grabbing Keith’s chin and angling him so a kiss can be placed at the corner of his lips.

 

“You always say that when you get filled, are you sure it isn’t just dick that you love?” Shirogane-sensei teases and pulls back a tiny bit as he starts working Keith slow and deliberately. 

 

Keith has to collect himself from the initial pleasure of the cock ramming into his ass before he can respond, “o-only yo _ uu-u-u-u-urs! _ ”

 

“Good response,” Shirogane-sensei growls and wraps a hand around Keith’s neck to keep him in place, back arched and sweet moans getting swallowed by a greedy mouth. Shirogane-sensei pounds harder, pulling out further each time before slamming back in, hips slapping against Keith’s ass, leaving it red from the force of his thrusts. 

 

“You’re mine, Keith,” Shirogane-sensei growls between kisses, and Keith can only whine in agreement, “no one else can have your tight ass, alright? No one.”

 

“N-nooo oneeeI” Keith promises while chasing his teacher’s mouth, wanting his tongue shoved into his mouth again. His wish is granted, Shriogane-sensei dives in and kisses Keith with both teeth and tongue, leaving the boy soft and pliant to his every move. 

 

Soon Keith’s moans increase in volume and his small hands come up to cling to the arm that still has a hold against his neck, desperately clawing at the skin before he tenses, legs trembling against the box and hole clenching desperately on the cock abusing it without mercy. Shirogane-sensei rumbles in satisfaction when his boy goes slack, letting himself be used for his teacher’s pleasure like a toy.

 

The thought is enough, and Shirogane-sensei increases his speed before slamming home and cumming in his student’s ass. He grinds into it, just like when he fist pushes in, makes sure Keith can feel the hot cum inside him. Breaking of the kiss, Keith jerks and fucks himself on the dick in his ass as he comes again, body trembling with the overstimulation. 

 

“ _ Senseiiiiiii, _ ” Keith cried brokenly, twitching all over with the double orgasm buzzing under his skin. 

 

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Keith,” Shirogane-sensei paises before capturing Keith’s lips in a proper, tender kiss, easing the boy down from the overwhelming high. He’s softening inside the boy, but he isn’t done with his boy yet and wants Keith to feel the moment he gets hard again, that isn’t far off if his libido has any say in the matter. 

 

“You too, sensei,” Keith mumbles, “I really want you to fuck me  _ more _ . It feels so good.”

 

Shirogane-sensei is only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stayed to the end of this I hope you enjoyed. I may write more fics based of a certain artists aus on twitter whom I follow and really like.


End file.
